


Leisure

by Ellinor



Series: Prompts I guess [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Help my boy needs more fics, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Mika and Erik are having a lil picnic in my lil fic. Inspired by the Neko Atsume Password today, March 2nd, 2017. Let my babies rest, please.





	

“It will be good to have some rest without devils breathing down our necks.” Erik mused again, repeating what he'd said just a few weeks ago.

Mika smiled, nodding only enough so she didn't mess up the braids he was weaving her hair into. She could feels soft snaps of magic in the air as he changed flowers with tiny glamours. 

“Red or blue, princess?”

“Red.” Mika didn't even have to think.

Erik laughed softly, the sound not even reaching outside of the gazebo where they had settled down for their picnic, one of the romantic things James told Erik that humans do.

When he'd told her he had a surprise, she wasn't quite expecting something so normal. 

After months with all the incubi in her home, Mika kinda had to be ready for the strange and unexpected.

But this. 

A sweet picnic with sandwiches Erik made and the sweet sodas he knows Mika’s practically addicted to. 

Mika could spend hours here, just staring at the clouds as her boyfriend played with her hair. 

They could be humans. Not demon and human, not ex-noble and ex-CEO candidate. 

Just a boy and a girl, soft and tired and simple as that.

“What are you smiling about, love?” Erik had finished braiding her hair but was still playing with the small black wisps that were too short, his fingers brushing against her neck.

“The clouds look good today.” Mika murmured, distracted.

“I can think of someone who looks even better.”

Mika laughed, sitting up and scooting back so her head wasn't in Erik’s lap, but against his chest.

Her favorite song is his heartbeat, she thought, feeling like a huge dork but still smiling. 

“You know, princess…”

“Hmm?”

“I think I could spend forever just with you.”

“I think I'd like that.”


End file.
